


The Stars

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [15]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, M/M, Star - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan thinks about stars and the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*

Stars were one of Tristan's favorite things. He loved sitting outside on a clear night just watching the night sky. Sometimes catching the sun as it turns to day while he said goodbye to the moon. All the colors were gorgeous. Cool colors met the warm in a mesh of opposites that looked perfect together.

Some nights Galahad would join him when he was able. Other nights he'd fall asleep in Tristan's arms as the older man watched the sky while running a hand through Galahad's hair.

Galahad would puff out air as he breathed deeply. His pup once told him he slept better when listening to Tristan's heart beat within his chest. The sentimentality of the words hit Tristan deeply. It was one thing he'd never forget.

After all, Galahad was his North Star when he lost hope.


End file.
